


Risky Business

by DesMurphk



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: She knew it was risky, but if she was being honest, she really didn’t forking care. It had been so long, too long. She can’t really remember, but it feels like it’s been years. Is that right? How long have they been here?





	Risky Business

No story yet. Just an idea.


End file.
